Cyalume Headphones
NOTE: This is my first time making a page without having a picture so I'll try my best to decribe it XD The 'Cyalume Headphones '''are special items in PriPara. They essentially allow the user to Cyalume Change without using the mic or having to use a mic after the change is finished. There is a pair of headphones for each type. They were made by CureStarnight. Anyone is free to use them as long as they ask ^^ The headphones each have a mic extended up to the face (similar to an income) Different Types * Lovely-type: A pink pair of headphones that have a heart as the mic piece. * Pop-type: A blue pair of headphones that have a music note as a mic piece. * Cool-type: A purple pair of headphones that have a diamond as a mic piece. * Natural-type/Ethnic-type: A green pair of headphones that have a flower as a mic piece. * Celeb-type/Feminine-type: A yellow pair of headphones that have a crown as a mic piece. * Star-type: A white pair of headphones that have a star as a mic piece. * Sexy-type: A red pair of headphones that have a rose as a mic piece. * Plasma-type: a lavender pair of headphones that have a Plasma element as a mic piece. How to Use Them Since I suck at explaining, I'm just gonna give you an example. ''After the Making Drama Cyalume Change! The headphones on Miyu's heads start to send out music notes flashing in different colors (she's mainly a pop type). Once the music notes cover her body, a flash of light reveals her Cyalume Coord. She quickly poses. For Lovely-types: The headphones on (insert chara name)'s start to send out hearts flashing in different colors. For Pop-types: The headphones on (chara name)'s start to send out music notes flashing in different colors. For Cool-Types: The headphones on (chara name)'s start to send out diamond flashing in different colors. For Natural-types/Ethnic-types: The headphones on (chara name)'s start to send out flowers flashing in different colors. Celeb/Feminine-Types: The headphones on (chara name)'s start to send out crowns flashing in different colors. For Star-types: The headphones on (chara name)'s start to send out stars flashing in different colors. For Sexy-types: The headphones on (chara name)'s start to send out roses flashing in different colors. For Plasma-types: The headphones on (chara name)’s start to send out plasma flashing in different colors. Back on stage etc. Users Fell free to edit this with your charas ^^ Just don't take any other names off Lovely Type * Melody Hoshizora * Lily Hayashi Pop Type * Miyu Hoshizora * Elina Cool Type * Hanako Hayashi * Ria Yuki Natural/Ethnic Type * Hanayo Nishimoto (Natural) Celeb/Feminine Type * Seto Vessalius (Celeb) Star Type * None Sexy Type * Ginga Nagareboshi Plasma Type * Mayu Hoshimiya Notes If anyone wants to help me with making the visuals for the HP please 'cause I suck at making stuff like this XD If anyone wants to use them, ask me first ^^ Anyone can used them as long as you ask me ^^ Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPrincess Category:ParaPri Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Important Pages Category:Important Term Category:CureStarnight